


Truth or Dare: History (Titi/Cesc)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thierry Henry is leaving Arsenal for Barcelona. And Cesc is going to miss his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Titi/Cesc)

"Cesc, I think you've had too much to drink. Don't you?"

Cesc just beams at Thierry, trying not to giggle but the way that Thierry's eyebrows are raised _sooo high_ on his forehead just make him burst into giggles. Thierry can't help but laugh as he looks around at the rest of the players, all of them spread throughout this nice restaurant smack dab in the middle of London, one complete with dark red walls and low lights and a thrumming live band and lush booths that were more like couches around tables filled to the brim with food and champagne. It was Thierry's farewell dinner. They had no choice but to go all out.

"No, but seriously, Titi, I'm going to miss you." Cesc's smile falls to something immediately more serious but his eyes are still shining. Thierry smiles at him but it's melancholy and maybe he's had too many drinks, too. He wraps his arm around Cesc's shoulders and tugs him in for a hug that way. Cesc drops his cheek down against Thierry's shoulder and snuggles in against him with a loud, discontent sigh. Thierry keeps his eyes on Wenger as he kisses the top of Cesc's head from this awkward angle. He rustles his hair with long, dark fingers and closes his eyes.

"Come with me. You know they would do anything to have you."

"I have a commitment though. They gave me so many chances here and had so much faith in me and--"

"I know, enfant. I know. It's okay." 

They sit still for a long while, everyone else having abandoned them for the bar, for pretty girls with curvy hips and for more lively parties. They don't mind. Cesc squirms suddenly, writhes really, pushing himself closer to Thierry and fitfully digging his nose in against Thierry's neck. Thierry laughs because it's ticklish and because Cesc is acting so beautifully young that it hurts his heart. He's so _young_ , such a bright thing. He's _twenty._ (God, how is that young now?) Thierry's eyebrows go up again when he feels Cesc rest a heavy hand on his thigh. 

"You can't leave me. I won't let you."

It's petulant, really, his tone, the words, the squirming. Thierry buries his nose into Cesc's hair, allowing himself the tiny but thorough luxury, and closes his eyes. When he speaks there it's low, low like he only uses for seduction and he's very aware of it.

"How are you going to keep me?"

Cesc falls quiet again but Thierry keeps smiling because he can sense the wheels in Cesc's head turning. He feels those fingers on his thigh tighten their grip and he feels Cesc's thigh digging into the side of his own. When the fingers travel up just the tiniest bit he gives a pleased grunt in Cesc's ear that sends the boy into a hot-mouthed fit. 

"Titi..." Fingers higher, tighter, urgent. Cesc's mouth is behind his ear now and his lips are parted, as if he is awaiting an approval. Thierry pulls Cesc in closer with his arm around him, his fingers pressing hard enough into the tender skin of his shoulder that Cesc would find fingerprinted bruises there in the morning (among other places). Cesc's teeth graze his earlobe. "I don't want you to forget me."

Thierry lets out a sharp breath of a laugh. 

"Do you really think I could ever forget you? Never. _Ever_." He kisses Cesc's hair now, planning on only doing it once but it feels so good against his mouth that he does it a few more times. Cesc squirms and squirms.

"But how will I know that? What can I do to make sure?"

Thierry's breath quickens.

"How can you make sure I don't forget you?"

He feels Cesc nodding and he feels his fingers splaying now instead of gripping. He shifts his hips out very slightly to make his crotch more available. (Christ, what are you _doing_?) Cesc speaks and it's so small that it's practically a mewl.

"Tell me. I'll do anything."

Thierry's mind flies then and he's planning. Claire and Téa were already in Barcelona; they had been for a week to get the house ready, to try and turn it into a home before he arrived. His home in London is sparse at best, is void of any life except for a suitcase of clothes and a mattress with a pillow and an old blanket. He's leaving in the morning, after all. 

"Come home with me."

Four words that make his stomach feel heavy with desire and make Cesc heat up beside him. Cesc pushes his mouth open against Thierry's neck and exhales breath like fire across his skin. His fingers are pressing now.

"Yes."

No one notices when they leave or that Cesc has the beginnings of a bruised sucked into the pale skin of his neck. 

 

\--

 

Cesc tastes like a boy and it's enough to make Thierry harder than he had been since he was Cesc's age. His dick tastes like clean salt and his pre-come is slightly sweet and he's pale all over and it makes Thierry's hands fumble with desire. Cesc can only take his adoration and sucking mouth for so long before he's shyly pulling Thierry up so he can go down. He licks and slurps Thierry's dick like it's a melting popsicle and Thierry has to take care not to pull Cesc's hair too hard or to shove his hips toward him too much. He pulls Cesc up and watches a line of spit break between his long dick and Cesc's young mouth. He pulls him up roughly with his tangled fingers in that soft hair and he's kissing him hard enough to make Cesc quake against him. He reaches down for Cesc's thighs and squeezes them and kisses hungrily down his neck.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Cesc, _fuck_." He gnaws at his skin, biting marks into it and making him tender and raw and he pauses to growl against one tiny nipple as he pushes two elegant (and lubed) fingers inside of Cesc and he knows immediately by the precise way he gasps and by how impossibly tight he is that he's a virgin. He attacks his nipple hungrily as he works his fingers inside of him, shoving and pushing and exploring and rubbing until Cesc is dragging his nails shakily up Thierry's back. He absently tries to think of an excuse to give Claire for the scratches as he adds a third finger. He smiles for the string of filthy Spanish that drips from Cesc's lips and he has no idea that during his future time in Spain, every time he hears any of those words he will hear them coming from Cesc's swollen mouth. After he can easily pushes his fingers fully into Cesc several times without him wincing he removes them, wiping them off on the blanket and willing himself not to lick them (filthy, dirty, god, so delicious). He looks down at Cesc and feels something quite beyond pleasure for how wanton he looks. Thierry is a little frightened of how primal he feels right now.

"Turn over."

Cesc slips out of Thierry's grasp and shoves his elbows down into the little mattress (a full-size, from the guest room) to lay on his stomach. Thierry groans for this whole new part of Cesc to corrupt, for the unmarked nape of his neck and back and ass (such a Spanish ass, so fucking full) and for the backs of his thighs. He gives into a few of his urges by biting his way from Cesc's shoulder down his spine and over his ass (rough teeth, silken skin) and Cesc gasps each and every time. He chews until there's enough of a mark and then he sits back, stroking his dick as he rubs his ass, looking down to watch the exact way Cesc's cheek is pressed against the pillow, the way his hands are curled into fists at his sides, the way his back is arched and the way that shoves his ass up so invitingly. He rolls a condom on and sits back on his haunches to rub the head of himself up between Cesc's ass. The shudder of Cesc's breath os gorgeous.

"This is my first time."

"I know. Fuck. I know."

"Be gentle."

Thierry leans forward then, laying down on Cesc, chest against his already sweaty back. He kisses behind his ear as he eases inside of him, fighting against how Cesc is tensing. 

"I will."

"Oh, _god_." Cesc whimpers and it sounds so urgent, so pained and Thierry knows it shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. Another inch, another break to breathe. Cesc finally shoves his ass back, forcing a few more inches in and god the _cry_ he lets out. "All of it. Now."

Thierry awakens then, stirred into action because if he doesn't start thrusting soon, he's going to come just for the tightness and the innocence and the wantonness. He buries himself all the way inside of Cesc and neither of them have to speak to know that Cesc is ready to be fucked.

He wraps his arms around Cesc's body, hands buried under his chest against the mattress and latches onto his neck, sucking fiercely as he pounds into him, the rhythm speeding up with each thrust to the point of frenzy. Cesc is practically screaming and Thierry had no idea that he could fuck someone so violently, that anyone could _want_ to be fucked so hard but Cesc is taking every inch and every stab and he's begging for more before they're even gone. The things he whispers against Cesc's ear are so indecent, so explicit and _honest_ that he can swear he's blushing under the flush of his skin. Cesc reaches down to grab ahold of his own dick and he thrusts down into his hand, rubbing against the mattress and he can't move under Thierry (but he doesn't want to, not at all, not for a second). The thrusts are suddenly longer, so much deeper somehow that it _hurts_ but Thierry is moaning full voice in his ear and he knows by the fracture of his movements that he's coming and he blacks out under him for a minute, his mind shot through and through with white light as he comes violently against the sheets. His name is spilling from Thierry's mouth as they rock against each other, Thierry's grip on him tighter than ever and his words are mouth-watering ( _fuck, that feels so good, mon dieu, mon dieu, it's never felt that good before, fuck let me do that again, christ, why didn't we do this a long time ago?_ ) and Cesc knows that Thierry will remember this (him) forever.


End file.
